The present invention relates to a machine for opening dies for extruding aluminum and alloys thereof.
It is known that dies for extruding aluminum and alloys thereof are constituted by two parts which are mutually coupled so as to form the profile of the parts being formed and are mutually separated by a parting line or recess arranged on the outer surface.
In order to open the two parts of the die, at present a tool, constituted for example by a chisel, is inserted at the recess, is applied to a point of the outer surface of the die and is gradually inserted, for example with a hammer, in order to separate the two parts.
This method produces an asymmetrical opening force which can lead to jamming and can arrange the two parts to be opened at an angle to each is other, consequently damaging the extruded part.
Another inherent problem of the above technology is constituted by the fact that it is necessary to apply an intense physical effort, with the risk of accidents among operators.
The aim of the present invention is to solve the above-described problem, by providing a machine for opening dies for extruding aluminum and alloys thereof which allows to perform opening automatically, with a parting force which is exactly adjustable and uniform on the perimeter of the die, accordingly eliminating the possibility of mutual tilting of the two parts that constitute the die.
Within the scope of this aim, an object of the present invention is to provide a machine which allows to drastically reduce the time required to separate the die parts, at the same time drastically reducing the resulting noise.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a machine which, in addition to reducing the physical work of workers, allows to extend the useful life of the dies, which are in no way damaged during the parting step.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a machine for opening dies for extruding aluminum and alloys thereof which, owing to its particular constructive characteristics, is capable of giving the greatest assurances of reliability and safety in use and is further competitive from a purely economical point of view.
This aim, these objects and others which will become better apparent hereinafter are achieved by a machine for opening dies for extruding aluminum and alloys thereof, according to the invention, characterized in that it comprises a table for supporting a die to be opened which is connected to translatory motion means for placing the die at a parting unit which has a plurality of tools distributed around said die and provided with a parting blade which can be gradually moved closer and inserted between two parts that constitute the die.